Tape
by Kawlqar
Summary: Is tape good enough to hold their lives together? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work. All respectable credit goes to her and her ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conflict**

Vacuity. Knifes cut into flesh; his flesh. A nauseating metallic scent flooded his olfactory senses. He was losing. Losing to a trait that his genes screamed he lacked: will. Ribbons as strong as iron constricted his throat, little fingers stroked his jugular and playfully dug their nails into his skin. It did not matter how much he gnashed his teeth; it was futile. He couldn't ... wouldn't ... should he? A stinging scourge brought him back to his overtaxed consciousness. His knees buckled as a second blow lashed against his exposed back. _Pain ..._ Someone was wringing his backbone. _How dare ..._ His defiant eyes snapped wide; his breath ... he couldn't breathe; he was paralyzed. He felt like his spine could erupt from his body at any moment. He opened his mouth to howl, but oil filled his speech, and could only gag on his own words. _When ... will it ...?_ His heart was no more. He was now void as his entire self poured from inside out through the wound. His soul sloshed to the ground, fluttered for a moment before being extinguished by his blood. _No._ Claws grabbed at his head and scraped until bone was exposed. _No ..._ Snake-like tongues wrapped around his lifeless arms. _No!_ Teeth clamped onto his calves. They sunk into his tissue and ripped ... _NO!_ He saw it now. Gratification overcame him as he gazed at the tear in time. But nothing could patch this mistake. It was too late. His eyes rolled back into his head as a satisfied sigh escaped his dried, chapped lips. His head bowed to his chest, and he took the plunge. Conformity. Yes, he would do that for now. But one day ... he in flesh would return and reclaim everything that was rightfully his.

* * *

"So you're saying that he's been stalking you for three years? That's some devotion!" cried Yuki.

"You're telling me," huffed Kagome, "He's lucky he has the balls to hide behind his oh-so-wonderful gang. Otherwise I would have given him the recognition he deserved a long time ago." She rammed her knee in an upward motion so her friends could have a better visual.

All four girls broke into laughter while walking side-by-side in Tokyo's summer sun. The streets were already filled with eager weekend bargain shoppers. If there was anything more lively than the already crowded city, the mob was quite a sight to see.

"Oh well! Let's forget about stalker guys for now. I want to enjoy this Saturday before finals." Kagome made a face and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

The girls agreed as they walked into the nearest _Poco a Poco_ ice cream store.

"Whew. I don't know about you guys, but I could use a pretty good shower right about now," Eri panted in front of the store fan.

When they were seated, each girl immediately ordered their favorite chilled delight and sat down to engage in idle chatter. Being the hottest day of the year, there was nothing much to do in Tokyo, but walk around the city and rush to the nearest air conditioned store around every other corner. Poco a Poco was packed today, as was usual with this time of year. Many children were with their parents, licking off the sweet liquid running down their tiny hands and onto their shoes. Kagome recognized some of the middle schoolers as Souta's friends.

"Sooo ... how was the date with Hojo-kun last night?" Ayumi couldn't hold the question in any longer. She giggled and quirked a brow at Kagome, expecting a good answer. The two others, Eri and Yuki huddled in closer to the girl.

Kagome shrugged and licked her ice cream thoughtlessly.

"Well?" Eri pushed.

"Well ... that's about it. I don't know. I mean, it was okay for a date ... and Hojo-kun is a really nice guy ..."

"Yeah? Go on, go on!" Ayumi bounced in her seat excitedly, "Are you two official now? C'mon Kagome! Don't leave the good details out now!"

"Yeah, Kagome! Did you guys ... do _it_?" Yuki chirped in.

"Wait, what? WHAT? N-NO!" Good thing this store was packed today, or she would have been humiliated to have anyone overhear this conversation. Although most of the girls her age had already rebelled against their family's morals and run off to have sex with their boyfriends or other sketchy males, Kagome had kept true to her family. It wasn't just for her mother's honor, but she felt like copulation was a one time thing; something that was to be saved for one person, and one very special moment of her life. Besides, she had to be a good role model for Souta. If she ran off every other night with a different man, what would her brother think of her?

"No to being official or no to having sex? Not that it matters. Hojo-kun is pretty hot if you ask me!" Eri licked her ice cream and gave Kagome a suggestive look.

Kagome's face reddened; she could feel an uncomfortable heat creeping up her neck, "Umm ... no to both."

"Oh ... that's a shame. Kagome! This is why you have to take control! You have to get things your way by coming onto Hojo-kun first!" Ayumi scolded.

"Ahh ... er ... yeah. Well, let's, um, talk about something else, guys. Please. I don't want to make this worse than it already is." Kagome prayed that they would get the message.

The girls rolled their eyes at each other before shrugging off their suspicions. The rest of their time together was spent shopping for new fashionable summer clothes. They had planned an end-of-freshman-year-in-college retreat earlier in the spring, and sexy swimwear was a definite must.

At the end of the day, Kagome dragged herself up the steps to her family's shrine-home. Not before, of course, visiting the well. Kagome sighed as she set her goods aside and sat on the steps leading to the well. She stared at it, the same way she had been staring at it for the past year ... but she knew that nothing could bring the well back to life now. It wasn't that she couldn't go back ... she didn't want to. She didn't want to see the pain on Inuyasha's face again, then she would just forgive him all over again ... and the vicious cycle would return and slap her hard in the face. She just couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't take anymore of his excuses or short-comings. If this had been a normal relationship, then maybe she could have forgiven his faults crystal clear. But this wasn't normal. If she wanted to live until she was at least eighty, then it was clear that leaving him was the best choice.

"Mama, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" Kagome yelled while leaving her shoes at the door.

In the back room she could hear gun shots and screaming. Souta was playing another one of his first-person shooter games. Kagome walked around to the kitchen to find her mother busily working on a new recipe for the annual Higurashi relative gathering. Grandpa was at the table spouting off about spirits, and his secret ways to stay free from these supernatural forces. All was normal in the Higurashi household.

Kagome stared outside the window from her desk to take a break from studying. Life was moving so fast; it only took a year to catch up to her studies, and now she was in college. But something was gnawing at her ... she felt incomplete. _Why ...? I have a job, I have my friends and my family, I have ..._ Her eyes brimmed with water. She missed him, Inuyasha. But it wasn't just that. She loved him. He was her lifesaver in a sea of anger and confusion. She was attached to his mind, yet she knew she didn't have his heart. Kagome softly sobbed into her hands. They had been married for a year after defeating Naraku. Sango and Miroku had done the same, and had a house full of children; each child probably represented the marriage proposals Miroku had thrown to every beautiful woman in his lifetime. Rin was settling nicely in the village, and Kaede was very happy to tutor her new student. Shippo, her beloved adopted son, had run off to explore his blooming manhood. No doubt he had found himself wonderful friends by now.

Kagome pushed her books to the side and climbed into bed. How was everyone? Did they even miss her with their busy lives? Kagome curled into a ball and allowed the tears to fall freely onto the comforter. She felt lost and befuddled, almost abandoned. Besides, it was Inuyasha's fault for leaving her behind, right? Their marriage only lasted for so long. _Four months ..._ And then he left her ... just like that. He decided that they needed a second house; the house he would run away to when his time spent with Kagome did not involve food. Children? They couldn't have any because he preferred to avoid her like she was some type of disease. She didn't even have STDs! Kagome's sobs increased as she hugged her body pillow. If she was lucky enough, she could get two words from him in one day, and whenever they passed each other on the road, he would stop to admire the surrounding nature than her. What was with him anyway? She put so much into the relationship only to have him turn his back on her. She didn't even get a "thanks." _I hate you, Inuyasha_ ... She hoped Inuyasha could magically hear her thoughts. She needed a distraction, and fast, otherwise she would break to pieces. Kagome jumped from the bed, threw on something she thought would accommodate her recreation, and ran out of the house before her family could see her puffy red eyes.

* * *

"You bastard. I don't care how handsome or rich you are! You could at least give me some emotion when I'm trying to come onto you!"

Sesshoumaru stared out the window of the limousine in silence. The woman shoved at his arm, but he was too strong for her to move. She crossed her arms and tapped her finger in agitation.

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru."

She pushed the car door open and slammed it shut. Sesshoumaru exhaled in dissatisfaction. He knew she would be back; she was an opportunist. Oh, sure, she said she didn't care about his status or money now ... but that was her cover up to make him want her. Human motives were so easy to see through. Too bad she didn't know he wasn't ... human. Traces of her offending perfume were still in the car; it was the type of perfume laced with musk, intended to attract _human_ males; a useless trick on him. However, this 'relationship' conflict could not have occurred at a better time. Tomorrow night was the company dinner, and as the proprietor, he had to set an acceptable image. Impressions were not in his taste, as the entire concept was shallow ... but in order to fit in ... this was another one of the mundane tasks he had to succumb to in a human-driven world. Had he had his way, base etiquette would have been done away centuries ago. Unfortunately, _Homo sapiens_ boomed in population as soon as they perfected the hunt for youkai as game. Lesser youkai immediately became extinct, and when there were none left to kill, the cursed race betrayed their youkai superiors in hordes. The recent census revealed that the current living were few and far apart. If there were any chance for a restoration in youkai power, the likelihood was slim to none. Sesshoumaru remembered his current dilemma and forced the problems of his past into the back of his mind. He had to acquire a suitable replacement for tomorrow night; luckily, he knew where to look.

* * *

Kagome timidly stepped into the club as the bouncers let her through. She had to keep telling herself that she needed this. A light tap on the shoulder caused her to whirl around in alarm; she hoped it wasn't anyone from high school. That would be embarrassing. Various diseases falsely circulated by her grandfather during those years had given most of her peers the impression that she was a contagious mutant. Kagome was even more surprised that Jii-chan was able to prevent the suspicious government from installing a plastic bubble around their house. He probably told them that he kept her on a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Kagome slowly turned, but was not surprised.

"Kagome!" Ayumi gave her a tight hug as soon as she recognized Kagome's doe-eyes behind the makeup. "Wow, I didn't expect to find you here in a million years! Trying to hook up with someone better than Hojo-kun?"

"Ah ... sort of? Look, I'm just here to unwind ... so don't get any wrong ideas."

"Mhmm ... whatever you say, Kagome. Oh, but Eri and Yuki are here too. You should come join us!" Ayumi tugged at Kagome's arm and pointed toward the back of the club.

"Sure. But on one condition."

Ayumi rolled her eyes; Kagome always had these rules and conditions ... one day she had to grow up and learn to let loose. But she was here ... and at a club! She would be willing to do anything to make Kagome stay. Besides, she was the only one out of their group who was still boyfriend-less. Mischief ideas began to creep in her mind when she noticed a group of tight-assed guys walk past them.

"You can't talk about my personal life. And _no more_ blind dates!"

"But-"

"A-ah. No buts or ifs. Understood?"

"Fine. But you have to agree to dance a little."

"Deal."

Too bad Kagome couldn't see the vixen smile as Ayumi led her toward the group.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ordered a fifth drink at the bar just as he finished with his fourth. The VIP room wasn't open because it was currently in 'use.' Normally Sesshoumaru would have kicked the occupant out ... but he wasn't in the mood today.

"Hey Baby, looking for a good time?"

Sesshoumaru turned from the bar stool to glare at the new intruder. She was quite tall and barely clad; her thighs, probably the only alluring feature on her body, weren't covered at all. She had a disheveled look, like she had just rutted and didn't have time to stick around with her last client because she was in need of some fast cash. With today's economy ... he didn't find monetary desperation very surprising. Make-up caked on ... lumps of stray blonde hair sticking out from the brown wig she was wearing ... yes, she was indeed desperate.

"No, thank you." Sesshoumaru turned back around after his analysis. Although he needed a date, he wasn't about to lower himself to one of the lowest human classes.

He was about to take another drink from his liquor when the woman grabbed his wrist. His eyebrow arched as his eyes hardened.

"Look Honey, you look like you're in need of company tonight. I can make sure you get your money's worth. I do the first hour free. If you're not happy, then you don't have to pay a penny. Eh? What about it?" She batted her lashes slowly.

_A walking advertisement. How very amusing._ "Hn. Your desperate attempt to seduce me under your covers is ill-considered . You're making the mistake of selling yourself for free. You might as well classify yourself a street beggar."

"_Excuse me?_"

"If you promise all or nothing based on customer satisfaction, then you will never earn an income. Any man can claim that you weren't good enough ... and if you think you can cater to every man's pleasure ... then that is your own foolish notion. In short, you're the victim ... that is ... unless you have some underlying motive for your poor advertising."

The woman let go of his wrist as if he had burned her. "Son of a bitch. I only said that because you looked like you had a lot of dough on you."

Sesshoumaru smiled into his glass while tasting the sweet-bitter wine. "Or ... could you be working for revenge?"

The woman looked shocked. "You..."

"You reek of infected vaginal discharge."

"What are you, some quack doctor?" He could see the embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"No ... but I've had enough experience around your kind."

She knocked his empty glasses onto the floor and threw him a disgusted look before marching away. _Normal human female behavior_... Now about that date ...

* * *

The sound of breaking glass stopped Kagome in mid-grind with her mysterious partner. She looked over to the bar and saw the back of a lean man in a form-fitting, white suit.

'_I wonder how much time he has to put in to clean that thing.'_

The man behind her grabbed her hips and moved her to the beat of the music. She went along with him for a while ... only to feel something hard on her back.

'_I hope that's his cell phone!'_

His head bowed as he licked her neck. Kagome gasped as she pulled away from his tight hold.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" She turned only to frown into blue, mesmerizing eyes. Suddenly she felt like the offense didn't matter. _It was just instinctual, right?_ Who was she to judge someone by his actions? _Wow, he has some really pretty eyes ..._

The man's teeth revealed four sharp canines as he smiled ... it was almost vampiric. Suddenly that good feeling was gone. Kagome smiled sheepishly, exchanged names, and made her way back into the crowd of sweaty, hormone-raged bodies. She wanted alcohol to numb her inconsistent feelings.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ordered his tenth glass and downed it before walking away from a very stunned bartender; he had left a $30 tip.

As he was getting ready to enter the dance floor to pick up a date, an enticing scent wafted to his sensitive nose. Sesshoumaru twisted his head fully expecting to see a female demon ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work. All respectable credit goes to her and her ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Sesshoumaru stared at the lonely blue flower lain carelessly on the booth counter. Before he knew what he was doing, his graceful fingers had picked up the fragile plant. The scent was unmistakable. This type of flower, used in youkai perfumes years ago, could only be grown in the Western lands of Japan; his home. But the flowers had become extinct with the lesser youkai caretakers long ago, or so he believed. Normally Sesshoumaru would have discarded this reminder of the past, but he couldn't bring himself to crush the innocent bloom. He pocketed the flower for further observation; perhaps this was a message from one of the Western survivors.

* * *

As Kagome approached the bar stool she chose from afar, she settled nicely into the padded seat and glanced at the various colors of liquid arranged in random order on the shelves behind the bar. One particular color caught her vision, but she couldn't read the label from where she was sitting.

"Hey pretty, anything catch your eye?"

She realized that the bartender was requesting for her patronage and shyly smiled before ensuring the now multitasking server that she was still considering whether or not to order.

"Whew! Am I tired! I knew I shouldn't have danced with him, but he was so insistent. Kagome, why aren't you dancing anymore?"

Kagome turned at the sound of Yuki's voice and inwardly frowned. She still couldn't understand what caused the change in her friends' behaviors. At the beginning of high school freshman year, they were just like her. Any talk over the juxtaposition of certain female and male organs was strictly forbidden. The first one to break this silent oath was immediately outcast from the group, not to mention the mountain of labels she would carry for the rest of her high school career. The pressure was frightening. But now ... Kagome was practically an outcast for shunning corruption. Her very friendship hung by a thin rope, which only remained intact because of the girls' strong bonds as children. Kagome smiled at this deduction.

"I'm just tired, I guess." She didn't want to cause drama by blaming Ayumi.

"Oh ..." Yuki carefully studied Kagome and shrugged. "Ethan, hit me hard."

The bartender, probably in his early 20's grinned when he saw Kagome's friend.

"Alright. Do you want some _Sex on the Beach_ or a _Branded Nipple_?"

Yuki giggled, delighted that he was playing along.

"Harder."

"Well, fuck. Let me bomb you with a _Blow Job_ then."

"That's more like it. And if you don't mind," Yuki ran her index finger along the bartender's arm, "I'd like to return the favor when you have time."

Kagome had long ceased following the conversation before drifting off into her thoughts. Numbers were exchanged behind her back as her unfocused eyes drifted around the walls. '_White.'_ The color was stark in contrast to the dark room. She was almost shocked that she was practically staring holes into the man's back when Yuki broke her out of her trance. _'Get a grip, Kagome! What are you thinking?'_

"Look, this one's on me, but only because you're keeping me company right now. You don't know how insane Eri can get when she drinks." Yuki shivered and downed the shot.

Kagome looked at the red glass uneasily before glancing back at Yuki.

"Oh c'mon, Kagome. It's just a _Virgin Mary_. There's no alcohol in there."

Kagome smiled, happy that her friend was considerate, then proceeded to ingest the said drink.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was engaged in conversation with an old friend when he felt an abnormal feeling of being watched.

"Oh please, Sesshoumaru. How long are you going to postpone your birth right? Just pick a mate." Kagura huffed.

"You make it sound so easy, Kagura." He turned his head, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, it is! I mean ... look at me! I've already gone through two!"

He lifted one eyebrow, "You couldn't hold yourself to one?"

"Silly. You know why I stand before you, widowed."

He knew. Kagura had wanted him since the Heian period. She did not hold an interest in either of her two former lovers. However, had it not been for her first mate, she would still be dead. Her first was a practiced wizard. He called her back when he learned of Kagura's legend as a child. He thought of her as a brave, heart-warming creature. Unfortunately, that feeling did not last long. As soon as they were mated, he realized that he bound himself to an emotionless bitch. Since youkai customs strictly forbade the separation of mates in life, he severed his ties in death. Her second mate was a fox youkai. This bond was formed on more mutual terms. Kagura needed him for money, and he wanted her for beauty. Three months after he had claimed her, he died in a gruesome battle against a den of lions. Sesshoumaru theorized that Kagura had begged for a vacation getaway during those three months. The result was a luxurious trip to Africa. While visiting the savannah, someone must have "dropped" his or her camera into the lion's territory. Sesshoumaru knew about the camera because Kagura brought it back with the flash toggle torn and missing. Now she was just filthy rich. And single.

He nodded.

"Apologies, Kagura. I cannot reciprocate those same feelings to you."

She sniffed before shrugging off his apology. "Well, don't come crying to me when you fall on your ass after chasing after another female."

"Hn." Like that would ever happen.

* * *

Kagome howled in laughter as Yuki told another one of her bathroom jokes. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she laughed so hard, but she sure didn't want to stop. The _Virgin Mary_ was also exceptionally tasty. She was well on her way to ordering a fifth glass.

"Look boys, I gotta run, but if you want my number ..."

The entertained males around Yuki whipped out their cell phones. Kagome was astounded over the power Yuki held over these brainless men. Men were so simple.

Kagome stumbled over the the bathroom; those drinks were packing a good punch in her bladder. She silently chuckled at her own joke before spotting a couple making out in front of the only open stall in the ladies room.

She tried to get their attention by clearing her throat, but the lovers were too engrossed in each other to pay any attention to a girl in need.

Kagome almost growled as she stomped out of the ladies room and into the men's room. She wasn't in the mood to care about formalities.

* * *

Kagura clung to Sesshoumaru's arm, looking absolutely needy. He had had enough.

"Excuse me," he said as he made off to a place devoid of female presences. Well, except for the occasional tranny.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as her bladder's contents drained into the toilet bowl below her. She was glad that men weren't made to stand when emptying their bowels. She chuckled again at her own thoughts.

As soon as she was done, she stood up and wavered around the stall. _'Too much blood in my brain. Ha. Ha.'_

Kagome fumbled around with the stall lock before bursting it open and stumbling out. The world was spinning in her eyes. She took several steps to regain her footing before blundering over to the sink to wash her hands. When all was said and done, she took out her tube of lipstick and reapplied the bright red color to her lips. After checking herself in the mirror a couple more times, she looked at the tube and a brilliant plan developed in her less sober mind.

She twisted the cosmetic until the red stick stuck out at its very end and began to draw on the bathroom mirror. When she finished, she gazed at it in fascination and nodded. She turned to leave, but her the heels of her dress shoe caught in a broken tile, and she fell against something warm and hard.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in all astonishment. Without a doubt, the very drunk woman against his person was his brother's wench. What in the world was going on? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? No human was capable of escaping the cruel claws of time. However, it somehow explained her mysterious disappearance from the village during his visits with Rin.

"Hee. Heeeeeee."

This was a matter he would have to solve in the near future. The current fact was that she was before him now ... and quite possibly out of her mind. Whether it was permanent or temporary, he wasn't sure. He was never really certain if this human named Kagome was really sane. For all he knew, she was** insane** for taking away his chance to possess Tetsusaiga.

He looked up at the mirror and smirked, amused. She had drawn a very crude depiction of Inuyasha; his portrait was followed with a string of random curses.

Her hands grabbed at the lapels of his white blazer and almost instinctually, Sesshoumaru's body backed from her touch. He quirked an eyebrow. What was the little wench up to?

"Inuuuyasssssttthhaaaaa. I'm gonna beat eh ... you upth ... *hiccup* when we ... goooo homeee ... J-Jeeerk."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the offending scent coming from Kagome's mouth. It smelled like someone had too many Bloody Marys. However, he could not hold back his advancing amusement. To think this woman thought _he_ was that bastard hanyou ... it was a very big mystery how she even lost her mate in the first place. He tried to steady her on her feet as he led her out of the lavatory, but her clumsy stupor got the best of her, and she stumbled around like a fool. _'How fitting she should move the same way Inuyasha does when he is sober.'_ He had no choice now. If he left her here, then some one would take advantage of her. He could almost predict this outcome from all the attention she was attracting ... and the wolfy grins all the males were giving her. His own reputation was slowly falling just by touching her. Well. If she couldn't stand on her feet, there was only one way he would be leaving with his dignity intact. He pressed a few keys on his smartphone and nodded for the crowd to make room. He would have to worry about the date another time.

Sesshoumaru punched Kagome in the stomach with enough force to have her bending forward in pain. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, hands and feet thrashing wildly in the air. Her screams were mixed with tears as she shouted something akin to the word "Bastard."

Too bad she would not be leaving with her pride intact, and that was just fine for Sesshoumaru Taisho.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work. All respectable credit goes to her and her ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Vestiges of War**

"Hojo-kuuun, d-dooon't t-touchhh mee therfpk ... *hiccup* ... Nooo ..., stttffffffghhhh!!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the woman's incoherent speech. Whatever she was dreaming about, she was fighting for her life. Even after he had set her down in the limousine, and she had fallen asleep, her limbs were still swinging. Everything about her confused the youkai lord. Not to mention her imaginary attacker, "Hojo-kun," if he remembered correctly.

"Where to, my lord?" the driver questioned.

"Home."

* * *

'_Mmm ... warm ... sheets ... Is this silk? It feels nice. I must be floating on water right now. What would Inuyasha have to say about that? That little,' _"... bastard."

"And this bastard would be ...?"

Kagome froze in mid-stretch. Her eyes shot open, and she looked down at the ivory sleeping gown hugging her body. The most piercing scream erupted from her throat as she jumped from the silk sheets, but a sharp pain in her left foot brought her crashing down to the carpeted floor.

Panting heavily, Kagome glared at her offender sitting at the edge of the bed and screeched, "What have you done to me?!"

Sesshoumaru, with his chin resting on one drawn knee, carefully weighed his choice of words according to her emotional distress level before answering, "Nothing."

"W-what do you mean _nothing_?!"

"That is exactly what I mean."

She was insane. He had come to this conclusion. Although the woman was still trying to detangle her thoughts from the clutches of morning stupor, her irrational accusations weren't anywhere improving his opinion of her. _'Once a hanyou's mate, always a hanyou's mate.'_

"Don't play mind games with me, Mister! Tell me where I am. And why am I in this nightgown?"

Honestly, Sesshoumaru had no inkling of an idea how Inuyasha was able to put up with this creature over the years. Inuyasha's second residence was all becoming clearer to him now. Just a little. There was still a mountain of questions Sesshoumaru had unanswered. But first thing was first. Might as well calm the enraged storm before he got what he wanted. Patience. That was the key to harnessing the human race. This was the same tactic he had used to gain control of his corporation. What started out as a small company soon boomed into a monopoly within years. Yes, patience then utter ruthlessness. Dominance was certainly not 'new' to the inu-youkai lord. He successfully ruled an entire kingdom for well over 200 years. And who was to say he ruled mercifully?

"You are in my home ... and the gown you hate so much is merely a loan for the clothes you soiled last night."

"Wha-?" Kagome sniffed and a faint acrid odor wafted to her senses. Vomit. _'Oh ... that explains that ...' _Speaking of vomit ...

Kagome felt a pressure build up in her stomach. Her mind racing, she made a face that spoke in volumes about what she was about to do. She looked around desperately for an appropriate vessel to empty her insides and spotted a door frame leading to an adjacent, dark room. She could only assume that this was the bathroom. She ran as fast as her injured foot would allow her, and just as she reached the cold curve of what she took to be a toilet bowl, she purged her stomach of yesterday's contents.

Sesshoumaru followed soon after and flicked the bathroom lights on. He found her huddled on the tile floor, next to the bathtub, but her vomit was nowhere near the basin. She had puked all over the floor. He helped her off the floor by carrying her shaking form in his arms, making sure to avoid the acidic yellow liquid. He then dropped her by the bed, and her body fell onto the carpet with a _thud_. He didn't want this human touching his body for more than a few seconds. She also smelled bad. Silent sobs erupted from her throat as she drew in her knees and rolled onto her side. She was trying to verbalize something that sounded like "Inuyasha and headache," but her whimpering masked her intelligible words.

Sesshoumaru pulled the woman into a sitting position and grabbed a glass of water from the night table, "Drink."

Kagome's sobbing slowly stopped as she took in the stranger's words, "Why?"

"You're having a hangover. Naturally your body needs to rehydrate and rest."

He pushed the glass under her chin, and she took it between her hands. Satisfied, he stood to leave the room. As his fingers touched the door knob, he remembered a few things, "You may stay and rest here for now. I will call a doctor to help with your sprained ankle. When you are ready to leave, tell the servant."

Kagome was grateful. She wasn't sure if he had really done anything to defile her, but something told her to trust that familiar voice ringing in her ears. It irked her how familiar it was, but her exhausted body commanded sleep. _'Maybe I'll think about this later ...'_

Sesshoumaru closed the door to the guest room and ordered the servants in. Someone needed to clean the vomit off the floor. Again.

* * *

"Master, Miss Kagura is waiting outside. Shall I allow her entrance?"

"Yes, send her in."

The doors to the dining room flung open as an angry female youkai walked in. Sesshoumaru peered up from his laptop and questioned Kagura to state her purpose.

"Just like a son of a bitch. You left me at the club last night without a word, and where do I find you? Relaxing at home!"

What was with all the females today? All of them seemed ready to behead him.

"Something came up."

"Always with the same excuses. 'I had something to do; business came up; family matters.' Bullshit."

"Are you accusing me of falsehood? And how many times, exactly, have you stood me up, Kagura? Also, remember that you are currently a guest in my home. So please, enlighten me."

Kagura made a face, knowing that she had lost the argument.

"Fine." She pulled out an elegant dining chair next to him and seated herself on his right.

"Tea?" Sessoumaru offered while typing away on the keyboard.

Kagura glared at her love interest for a moment before breaking down in laughter. How far had the cold iceberg, Sesshoumaru, fallen in the past few centuries? Something about him had changed. Somewhere in the vice of time ...

* * *

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror horror-stricken. Her makeup was smudged, making her look like the girl from _The Grudge_, only without the ghostly white skin. She was surprised that the stranger who took care of her didn't kick her out for appearing so hideous. _'Not that I'm pretty without makeup anyway ...' _But she was thankful for his help.

The young adult freshened up, making sure to remove all of the macquillage. Looking around, she found her clothes folded neatly on the chair outside the bathroom door.

After she dressed, she hobbled to the wooden, mahogany door leading to an almost endless hallway, and peeked around. She noticed a stocky, brown-haired man standing in close proximity. _'This must be the servant he was talking about.'_

"Um ... excuse me?"

The man bowed, "How may I help you, Ms. Higurashi?"

'_What the ...?'_ How did he know her name?

Since there was no answer, "The master would like to see you before you leave. Are you ready to leave, Miss?"

Kagome wasn't used to his formal speech. He was addressing her like she was some superior figure. She shook her head, "Please, call me Kagome. And yes, I would like to leave now."

The servant nodded, "Right this way."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, don't take this the wrong way ... but I think you need to bathe or _something_."

"Hm." He continued to click away at his laptop.

Kagura's expression dropped. Men.

A light knock at the door, however, drew his attention, "Come in."

The servant walked in, slowly followed by Kagome, whose mouth was agape.

'_Hm ... I take it he took her through the foyer.'_ The quick detour around the foyer tended to have that effect on people.

Kagura stared hard at Kagome, then back to Sesshoumaru, "Are you serious? Inuyasha's wench?"

"Indeed."

Sesshoumaru closed the lid to his computer and gestured the timid human to the other seat beside him on the left.

Kagome sat down silently, never keeping her eyes off the stranger. The first thing that struck her was the color of his hair: white. _'Just like Inuyasha's ...'_ The only difference between Inuyasha's hair and the man was the fact that his was gelled and cut into a short, messy shag.

Almost immediately, breakfast food began pouring in. By the time a clean plate was placed in front of Kagome, the entire table seemed to be drowning in luxurious foods.

Kagome peered over at the woman sitting on the other side of the man. Her breath caught in her throat; all thought processing stopped.

Kagura shot back a look to Kagome; she didn't like the glazed way Kagome was staring at her, "What?"

"... Kagura?" she managed to verbalize.

"What a surprise. You remember my name." Kagura's tone was dripping with sarcasm, "And out of all the humans to live for centuries, it's you. Where's your ma-"

Sesshoumaru threw Kagura a glare cold enough to freeze hell twice over.

"Nevermind," she mumbled, "It's nice to see you too."

"Eat." Sesshoumaru commanded the human.

"But I'm not hungry." However, her stomach protested otherwise, and her face reddened in embarrassment.

"You might as well do what he says, human. You know how insistent he can be."

"Huh?" Kagome didn't know what Kagura was talking about.

And then it hit her. White hair, golden eyes, tall height ...

"SESSHOUMARU?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru made a frustrated growl as he paced in his office. Nothing made any sense. What was this about a well, traveling through time, and a centipede youkai?

"Um, Sesshoumaru? Since I've answered all of your questions, I have I few of my own."

"No one said I was finished questioning you."

Kagome shivered from the intimidating demonic power exuding from his person. Even though Sesshoumaru appeared human, making it hard for Kagome to recognize him without the facial markings, his manner of walking and talking still held the weight of royalty. No doubt his human servants practically worshipped him at his feet.

"Please. I just have one question."

"Silence," he shot her a look that would have sent anyone running with his tail between his legs. But Kagome was not 'anyone.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I know you may still hate me for Tetsusaiga, but the past is the past. There's no use trying to fit a puzzle together when the pieces are broken. It's illogical."

"Not without tape."

'_Eh?'_ "But I was speaking metaphorically,"

"And I am speaking hypothetically."

It was Kagome's turn to glare at Sesshoumaru. His personality, though a bit repressed, still reflected his pride and arrogance. By no means was _her_ attitude about _him_ changed by this encounter.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he interrogated.

"That's my same question to you," she countered in a low tone.

Sesshoumaru appeared displeased as he strode up to her until his nose was centimeters from her own, "Do not play mind games with me, human. I do not have time for your diversions."

"Diversions? Those are the proper words from a daiyoukai?"

"I may say what I want, wench."

Kagome pushed his towering figure away and tried to stand up from the recliner she currently sat in, "In that case, I can do what I want. Good day, _Sesshoumaru_."

As she hopped toward the entrance, Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. The unexpected strength of this action sent Kagome teetering on her good foot and forcing her weight on Sesshoumaru's hand as a pivotal point. Just when she thought she had regained her balance, her right knee betrayed her, and she collided against his chest.

Seconds went by as she froze in shock. Kagome swore she could almost hear his rhythmical heart beating. If she could compare the pounding in her ears against the thumping in his chest, she could confidently say that hers was beating much faster. No, that was an understatement. Her heart was on overdrive. What was going on? Why didn't he push her away already?

Sesshoumaru took a few moments to process what had happened. His hand grasped her by the shoulder and shoved her away, at least until she was an arm's length away from him. Somehow he could always count on this woman to catch him off guard, and this displeased him. Extremely.

She had thought too soon. Sesshoumaru could be too predictable at times. _'Of course he'd push me away like I was some dirty animal.'_

"Sit," he motioned to the seat behind her.

"No."

Her eyes shined defiantly, the same way she had glared at him during their first encounter. If this expression was connected to anything, it was a bad omen for Sesshoumaru. He had lost Tetsusaiga and an arm then; he wasn't going to lose anything now.

"Do as you please."

Kagome was taken aback by how easily she had won this round. But then again, this was Sesshoumaru she was dealing with. One victory for her eventually meant two victories for him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk and grabbed something Kagome could not see. After a moment's hesitation, she sat down, but never did her glare waver from him. He came back around until he was facing her and bent down on one knee. _'What ... is he doing? Proposing?'_

Sesshoumaru looked up amidst the confusion and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work. All respectable credit goes to her and her ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Boundaries**

Kagome couldn't get over Sesshoumaru's humanoid features. With his face so close to hers, she could see the changes more clearly. His once yellow, liquid orbs were blended with a tint of brown; his royal markings were nowhere to be found; and his pointed ears were perfect imitations of human ear shells. Whatever he was using, it hid his true identity well.

Sesshoumaru unraveled the mysterious object in his hand and elevated Kagome's sprained ankle onto his knee.

"Aahh," she gasped. Her foot was throbbing in pain.

"You may need to ice this when you return home. The doctor is unavailable today; you will have to tolerate my amateur skill for now," he began to bind her foot with an elastic bandage, "The swelling has decreased somewhat, but do not walk for a few days."

Kagome was uncomfortable on various levels. Her breath skipped every time his hands brushed against the skin of her foot, and her miko senses were hypersensitive from his presence.

Just as Sesshoumaru grabbed her knee to still her unintentional fidgeting, Kagome wrenched her leg from his hand.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I think I can take it from here."

Sesshoumaru was confused, "Did I harm you?"

"No," Kagome smiled at him and continued to finish what he started. It was her survival instincts that caused her to reject his assistance. The little miko on her shoulder told her that he was a predator; a lethal creature. And of course, it was because of this 'little voice' for her current well-being. In exchange for her life, Kagome did everything it told her to do.

Sesshoumaru stood from where he was kneeling. He knew that he had done enough to help Kagome physically, but he couldn't shake off the weight pressing against his chest. He wanted to tell her the truth, but his pride kept him from saying anything that would upset her. He was not sure if she even knew already. _'Yet why do I care about her feelings over this matter?'_

"Hinako," Sesshoumaru called from the doorway.

"Hai?" A small girl appeared around the corner on command.

"Tell the driver to start the car. We will be sending Miss Higurashi home."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she scurried away as fast as she could.

The room's scent began to change. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned his back to his brother's mate; he didn't want to face the trouble before him. Kagome's audible sobbing almost lessened his composure. Almost. _'She knows ...'_

"Sesshoumaru ... I-I'm so glad to see you."

He was shocked. She still did not know. If she did, then she would not be _glad_ at all. Sesshoumaru was a bit relieved, but he would have to tell her ... soon.

"Save your tears, human. I am not the one you should be weeping over."

Kagome laughed; curiosity struck a chord in Sesshoumaru, and he finally faced her to see what caused her to be so happy. He could see that she had finished binding her foot.

"You don't understand," she shook her head and smiled, "I have missed all of you from the Feudal Era so much! One year without seeing familiar, friendly faces almost made me go crazy!"

He snorted. What a foolish woman. "You have always been crazy."

Kagome's brows furrowed, making a comical face. "Hey! Don't make fun of the crazy woman! You'll be taking back your words as soon as you say them. You don't know what the word 'craziness' entails."

Sesshoumaru shrugged off her playful threat and poured himself a glass of red wine from his personal bar.

"Sesshoumaru ..."

He took a long whiff of the fragrant wine and put the rim of the glass to his lips.

"Inuyasha's still alive, right?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot wide open. _'Out of all the questions ... it had to be this one?'_ It took him a moment to assess the accident in front of him. When he came to his senses and looked down, he realized that he had dropped his glass onto the snow-white carpet.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she rushed forward and began dabbing at the stain with her dress.

"Stop."

"I'm sure I can get it out. Maybe a little bleach ..."

"Do not bother."

"Ohh ... I think my mother has a recipe back home that will bring any stain out. If only I could remem-"

"KAGOME. Cease this nonsense."

Kagome froze and looked up at an angry Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed.

"Leave it. The servants will take care of this. And I would rather you save your questions about Inuyasha to another time. Now, please. Leave."

* * *

Kagome stormed into the Higurashi house, grumbling angrily, and then slamming her bedroom door. _'He's still an ASS!!'_ Kagome threw her body onto her bed, burying her face into the covers. _'Did I offend him for asking about Inuyasha? What does he really know? Ugh! His secrecy is KILLING ME!'_

"Kagome?" A small voice came behind the door.

"What?"

She could feel the air from the door caress her skin; she sat up and tried her best to erase the angry creases on her face.

"Are you all right, Dear?"

"I'm fine," Kagome managed to force a light smile for her mother.

"Okay, Sweetheart. And how was clubbing last night?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you know I went clubbing?"

Her mother laughed, "Honey, I'm your mother! And ... I've done my fair share in partying when I was your age."

This was getting awkward, "Uhh ... really?"

"Mhmm. So ... did you meet any cute guys? Anyone I can meet?"

Her daughter's face reddened, "No, Mom. Not really."

"Not really?" Kun-Loon Higurashi teased, "Well, anyway, come downstairs so we can celebrate!"

"Cele ... brate?"

"Your birthday, Silly! You are twenty today!" She kissed Kagome's forehead before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lightly pinched the bridge of his nose before tilting back in his office chair and closing his eyes. He listened to the sound of the air conditioner, the dripping water faucet from the kitchen downstairs, and the heavy breathing of the servants in adjacent rooms. He could also hear another breath ...

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, Kagura?"

"Why was she here?"

"There was no reason."

"Was she some kind of entertainment for you? Your personal clown? I saw the traces of her makeup. You were up to something."

"Do you not have some place to be right now?"

"No. Don't change the subject."

He opened his eyes; he could see that Kagura was serious. Her brows were furrowed into a hectic line and her lips slacked with displeasure.

"Kagura, do not meddle in my private affairs."

"Oh, so she's your little whore now? I wish you could have told me earlier, so I wouldn't have waited on you hand and foot for years."

"You understand nothing."

"Just look at that pride. It's practically exuding out of your ears. Say you love her."

"I love _no_ one."

"Then I hope you love yourself enough to spend the rest of your life alone."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once again. He ignored the loud slam as Kagura exited his office.

* * *

"Nee-san! Happy birthday!"

Kagome was happy beyond words. Her day may have started out a little rough, but it was definitely ending well.

"THANK YOU, Souta!" Kagome accepted the wrapped present from her brother. Slyly, she kept a firm grip on his wrist and pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Aghh ... Ka ... go ... me! Can't ... breathe!"

"Opps!" Kagome chuckled and released him.

He scowled at her, took a bite from the cake she had cut for him, and then stomped off to continue playing his video games.

"Kagome! Don't tease your brother like that!" her mother scolded.

"Bah! Who cares! It's her birthday!"

Kun-Loon almost rolled her eyes; she knew what was coming next. She received the same speech when she turned twenty.

"Now, Kagome," Jii-chan folded his hands into his sleeves, "Right now you are at the prime of your life."

Kagome took a deep sigh. Another one of grandpa's lectures.

"I know you probably won't return to the Feudal Era, where there were more values in the day, but I still want you to adhere to our family morals. If you can. And since your mother," Jii-chan scowled, "forbade me to give you _any_ good luck charms this year, I have something that might do better."

Kagome was bouncing in her seat in anticipation. As long as he didn't give her another charm or dried lizard, she was fine.

"Behold!" Jii-chan pulled a small, silver packet from his robes, "Use it well, Kagome!"

Kagome looked at her mother, who only looked shocked. Kagome's cheeks flushed. No way, this was not happening to her. _'Sooo embarrassing!'_

"Ehh ... err ... thanks, Jii-chan," she took the condom from his fingers, and put the thing _far_ away from her. She could see that her mother's expression had changed; Kun-Loon was livid.

"Well, thanks so much for the presents and cake, guys! I think I'm just gonna go to my room now." She ran out of the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at his wrist watch. _'4:32.'_ He knew it was nearly impossible to procure a date in a matter of two hours. Kagura probably wasn't in the mood to play 'backup' at the moment, and his former 'lady friend' was out of the question.

"Hinako," he called once again.

"Hai, my lord?"

"Tell the driver to get ready."

"Hai."

But he had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work. All respectable credit goes to her and her ideas.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter ... and the month(s?) it took me to upload this. I'm a little busy at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waste of Time**

"Arghh!"

Kagome glared at the piece of paper on her desk. It was playing mind games, and she didn't like that. Her ebony hair was tied back into a ponytail; she was wearing a bright blue tank top over grey shorts; and her floor was completely littered with crumpled paper.

She took a sip of coffee from her favorite mug. The sides had rough sketches of the entire Inuyasha team, and the decorations were created by her favorite little artist: Shippo.

Kagome crossed her arms and bit her lip. She swore she could feel a rhythmic pounding on the inside of her brain. She thought a while longer, but she still could not produce better results. Kagome grabbed the paper, and squeezed as if she was choking the harmless parchment.

"Ouch!"

She sucked her finger, tasting copper.

"Paper cut."

Kagome tossed the vengeful piece of paper over her shoulder and took out another clean sheet.

The knowledge just wouldn't come to her. She could not, for the life of her, figure out this chemistry problem. It was something dealing with moles of solute and kilograms of solvent, and she knew the result was molality. Skipping class to celebrate her birthday early was definitely a bad idea.

She picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. She had silenced it in hope of getting something done. _'It won't hurt to just take a little peek, will it?'_

21 missed calls, 9 voicemails, and 46 text messages.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not."

"But it will be _sooo_ weird! You can't expect me to do this 'favor' for you! You _know_ how I feel about office stereotyping. Everyone will gossip! And-"

"No one will gossip."

"Let me finish!"

Sesshoumaru held out the red wrapped package from under his arm, pushing it into her hands.

"Wear this."

She scowled at him, but accepted the present.

"Fine. But after this, my debt is paid. You saved my ass once, and I've been wiping up after you for years. This. is. the. last. time. Okay?"

"Very well."

She swung the heavy metal door wider, "Come in."

He stepped into a dark red room. The walls were decorated with posters and random nature portraits. However, one good sweep of the room spoke volumes about her housekeeping habits. She had none.

She came out from her bedroom, draping the black dress over her forearm, "Well, sit down. Make yourself at home."

"I cannot 'make' myself at ease in this place."

"Whatever," she rushed behind a different door, coming out with matching stilettos. She threw them on the floor near the front door.

"And by the way, _all_ your female employees will hate me after today."

"Why is that?"

"Are you stupid??"

"I would like to think not."

"Oh my God. Like, 99.9% of them are in love with you!"

"And the .1%?"

"Me."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and gazed out the window. Her place was a mess, but the view made up for the clutter. It was strange, really. Even though he had offered better living arrangements on the safer side of the city, she blatantly refused. She said that she would buy this place, even if it made her fall into debt. Sesshoumaru did not particularly like the way the old oak floorboards creaked, nor the overall shabbiness of the finishing. The place was inconvenient too ... at least for him. The entire complex had been scheduled to be bulldozed to the ground to make room for a new bank, but several contracts, private meetings with the mayor, and threatening phone calls later, he was able to come to _some_ agreement with the stubborn city officials. Yes, his secretary was beyond troublesome, but she was the best damn clerical assistant out there; he wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

"Okay, I'm done!"

Sesshoumaru turned to inspect her 10 minute makeover. It was impressive how fast human women were getting these days. Preparation for formal ceremonies used to take weeks, but now, everything was about speed. He nodded his approval and opened the door for her. Risa punched his arm as she walked into the complex's hallway; Sesshoumaru stared at her, confused.

"Ahem!"

She could have sworn he just cocked his head, but he could have been rolling his shoulder. It was hard to stay angry at him though. His golden eyes always seemed to win her heart. As he used his foot as a doorstopper, his clueless yellow crystal orbs stared right through her.

She cleared her throat again, and crossed her arms.

No response.

"Well, are you going to give me your arm ... or are you going to make me walk by myself in this dress and look stupid?"

Apprehension seemed to light his features as he extended his right arm.

'_Wow, and this is the man who gives politicians nightmares and practically owns half the world?'_

She took ahold of his stretched appendage, flashed a smile, and allowed him to lead her to his parked car outside.

* * *

Text Messages:

_**1:44 AM**_

_Kagome, who was that guy?!?!_

_-Eri_

_**1:56 AM**_

_KAGOMEEEE! I SAW HIMMM! IS HE YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?? ANSWER ME ASAP, GIRL!!!!_

_-Yuki_

_**2:00 AM**_

_Kagome I'm worried about you! Where did you go?? Who's this guy Eri and Yuki have been talking about? They say he's HOTTT??!_

_-Ayumi_

_**2:10 AM**_

_You better answer, girl! OMG. Do I have to keep calling you? Are you dead?_

_-Yuki_

_**2:13 AM**_

_Look, maybe you're ignoring us cause you're mad we made you dance last night. But c'mon! Let us in on some of the details!_

_-Eri_

_**2:15 AM**_

_OMG. So Jimmy ... you know ... the bartender ... just told me about what might have happened with your drink. Are you okay?? I'm SO SORRY for making you drink last night!_

_-Yuki_

_**2:15 AM**_

_Are you ... having sex?!_

_-Ayumi_

"Ugh!" Kagome snapped her phone shut and threw it to the floor. Great. Just what she needed. More drama. She wasn't planning on answering those texts, but she knew she couldn't avoid her friends forever. Finals were tomorrow, and she knew they would be there. Kagome heaved a big sigh and threw herself onto her bed.

"Mmm at least you are always here to catch me in your warm, fluffy arms ..."

"MOMMA! KAGOME'S MAKING LOVE TO HER BED!"

Kagome shot up from her covers, eyes bugged to the point of popping, and chased Souta's racing form back to his room, where upon reaching his domain, he slammed and locked the door in her face.

"Come out and face me like a man, Souta!" She slammed her fists against the wooden barrier.

"No!"

"Come out or I'll beat down your door!"

"No!"

"Fine! No more video games for you!!"

"No!"

"Are you going to come out?"

"No!"

"Souta!"

"No!"

"Ugh! Brothers!" She stomped to her own room and slammed the door shut.

_Eight hours later ..._

"I hate CHEMISTRY!"

Kagome slammed her textbook shut and pushed the despicable thing away from her.

"I guess I'll just wing it tomorrow ...," she mumbled as she climbed into bed and turned off the lights. Hopefully tomorrow would bring better luck ...


End file.
